Gallery: How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming / Screenshots
Screenshots HTTYD Homecoming Title Card.jpg HC New Berk at Snoggletog.jpg Snotlout & Tuff Yaknog.jpg HC Snoggletog sheep.jpg And the best thing.jpg HC Nuffink yeah??.jpg A lot of families.jpg Catch some fish!.jpg HC Nuffink heeey!.jpg Astrid and Nuffink walking out.jpg Zephyr, what are you doing?.jpg Dragon defense system.jpg HC Hiccstrid uuuhh...jpg Are they giant?.jpg HC Breathe fire.jpg HC That's what I thought.jpg Dragon dessert.jpg Me thinks I don't.jpg Those were fun.jpg Talk to Gobber.jpg HC Zephyr giggling.jpg Kid can take a hit.jpg HC Hey, you ok?.jpg HC Thinks of me.jpg HC Hiccup flashback 1.jpg HC Hiccup flashback 2.jpg HC Hiccup flashback 3.jpg HC Hiccup flashback 4.jpg HC Hiccup flashback 5.jpg The Rufflegs kiss.jpg Zephyr greeting Toothless.jpg Zephyr's reflection in T's eyes.jpg Astrid and Hiccup hugging Homecoming.jpg HC - Astrid and Hiccup looking up at the sky.jpg HC - Haddock family on the deck outside their house with Gobber.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Festives Sheep 1.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Festives Sheep 2.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Festives Sheep 3.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Festives Sheep 4.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Festives Sheep 5.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Festives Sheep 6.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Festives Sheep 7.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Festives Sheep 8.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Hiccup's Toy 1.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Hiccup's Toy 2.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Hidden World 1.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Hidden World 2.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Hidden World 3.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Hidden World 4.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Hidden World 5.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Hidden World 6.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 1.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 2.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 3.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 4.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 5.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 6.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 7.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 8.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 9.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 10.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 11.jpg Light_Fury_and_Night_Lights.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 12.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 13.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 14.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Seagull 1.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Seagull 3.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Seagull 4.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Toothless open its wings.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Thelight is put on the stage.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The woman starts to scream.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The Stage is Ready.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The Reward for Pageant.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The Pageant continues.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The Light is centered on Fishlegs.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The Lighater waits.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The lady surprided by the hit.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The kids are amazed by suit.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The fire spreads worries.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The fire produces panic among people.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The crowd applauding.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- That was amazing.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Tame you.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Stoick scares Hiccup.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Stoick prepares to cut the false dragon.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Some music.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Snotlout spins the dialogue.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Remember the time.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- People are amazed.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- People are afraid of the suit .jpg HTTYD Homecoming- One of Zephyr's traps.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Oh.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Oaw.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink looks amazed.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink applauds.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink and Zephyr are worried.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink and Zephyr are scared.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- It is just dad in suit.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- It is just a show.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- I miss you.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- I am so tiny.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Gobber continue the act.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Fire.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Do.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Arrows.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- And so Zephyr.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- All the children sen from above.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- A Pageant Camera Light.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- 2 people waiting.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-The Interior of Haddock House.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-The Front of Haddock House.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Something.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Snotlout and Tuffnut requires double.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Ruffnut shows what he wants.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Ruffnut Looks at some weapons.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-I guess so.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Gobber 'tamed' Toothless.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Functionality.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-And love.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-A closer view of front of Haddock House.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Zephyr protects his brother.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Zephyr and Nuffink are worried.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- With man.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Why.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 27.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 26.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 25.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 24.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 23.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 22.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 21.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 20.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 19.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 18.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 17.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 16.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 15.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 14.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 13.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 12.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 11.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 10.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 9.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 8.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 7.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 6.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 5.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 4.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 3.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 2.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 1.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 63.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 62.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 61.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 60.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 59.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 58.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 57.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 56.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 55.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 54.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 53.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 52.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 51.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 50.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 49.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 48.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 47.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 46.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 45.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 44.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 43.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 42.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 41.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 40.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 39.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 38.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 37.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 36.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 35.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 34.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 33.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 32.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 31.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 30.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 29.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 28.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Zephyr sees the fire.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Zephyr loooks uninterested.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Zephyr busy.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Yaknog 5.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Yaknog 4.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Yaknog 3.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Yaknog 2.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Yaknog 1.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Who.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Whatever.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-What happened to your leg.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-The people begins to gather.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-The Lighter Waits.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-The Kids looks at Gobber.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-The Kids don't know about Stoick.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Thank you.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 13.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 12.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 11.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 10.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 9.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 8.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 7.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 6.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 5.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 4.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 3.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 2.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 1.jpg Site Navigation Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Category:Shorts Gallery